bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Karl (character)
(adoptive father) *Friends ** ** ** ** **Summoner *Acquaintances ** ** *Enemies ** (major enemy) |aliases = Nyonne |counterpart = Karl }} Karl is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. He is the head of the 24th Demon Slayers Division "Rebel Lance," also known as "Nyonne". __TOC__ Debut Appearance Karl first appeared in Elgaia when he was suffering from poison. The player was then taught by Seria on how to craft an Antidote from the Synthesis shop. In the storyline In Grand Gaia, Karl follows the player through the adventures, along with the other main NPCs. In Ishgria, Karl starts making an appearance on the region of Beiorg, with a different character artwork compared to the previous World. Personality In Grand Gaia, Karl is a kind-hearted and outgoing person. It is shown with his care and concern to other friends. In Ishgria, Karl is shown to have a mysterious personality, especially during his awakened form, (input examples). Aside from that, he still generally has the same personality from Grand Gaia. In the battle with the Summoner in The Cobalt Impact, he was shown to be more serious against the player. Karl was also unpleased with the fact that the Summoner picked on the elderly (namely Grahdens), which led him to unleashing a stronger power from himself to protect Grahdens. Abilities Like his Mock Unit, he uses Water abilities against enemies. In Trial No. 001 and The Cobalt Impact, he is shown to use other elemental attacks (such as Earth, Thunder and Light) + Water element against the Summoner. * Earth **Using the Earth element on his attacks was probably to go against Thunder units during battles. **Verdant Axe - 7 combo single target water and earth attack with a 30% chance to inflict injury and/or weakness **True Verdant Axe (The Cobalt Impact) - 7 combo single target water and earth attack with a 30% chance to inflict Injury and Weak * Thunder **Lightning Axe - 7 combo single target water and thunder attack with a 50% chance to inflict paralysis **True Lightning Axe (The Cobalt Impact) - 7 combo single target water and thunder attack with a 50% chance to inflict paralysis * Light **Flashing Axe Combo (Trial No. 001) - 7 combo single target water and light attack with a 25% chance to inflict injury, sickness and/or weakness **Flashing Axe Combo (The Cobalt Impact) - 7 combo Water and Light attack on single enemy & applies 100% DoT buff for 2 turns **True Flashing Axe Combo (The Cobalt Impact) - 8 combo Water and Light attack on single enemy & applies 230% DoT buff for 2 turns Artwork Notable Relationships Relatives Grahdens It was revealed in Vriksha that Karl was adopted by Grahdens. Close Friends Seria Seria was shown to show care and concern to Karl when he was injured, in Elgaia, and brought to the extent to tutor the Summoner on how to craft an Antidote. Summoner The Summoner is shown to have close bonds as friends with Karl after the incident on getting Poisoned, and curing him. The both goes on adventures in Grand Gaia together, along with the other NPCs.